The Lost Avenger
by I'm a Nerd and Proud
Summary: Pepper left Tony, she never did tell him but… she was pregnant. Shortly after James, Torunn, Pym and Azari meet Francis; they also meet the lost Stark! What is gonna happen now? James/OC


**The Lost Avenger**

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**Next Avengers: Heroes of Tomorrow **_**and I never will. I do own my OC though. **

**Summary: Pepper left Tony, she never did tell him but… she was pregnant. Shortly after James, Torunn, Pym and Azari meet Francis; they also meet the lost Stark! What is gonna happen now? James/OC**

…_**The Lost Avenger…**_

The group were racing for their lives, and Torunn was heartbroken when the foot of 'Ant Man' stepped onto her. Her father wasn't going to save her… Out of nowhere, when she really did think she was going to die, her friends were out of sight and she was just so weak… Someone grabbed her and the only person who could (or at least she thought so) was Azari. She blacked out, thinking her friend had saved her.

_Time Skip…_

"Torunn!" she turned and found her friends, and she looked down with tears forming.

"I failed…" Torunn whispered.

James, Pym and Azari went to her now confused. The stranger who had saved her, stood beside her. James slightly glared. "Who are you?"

The boy crossed his arms, "I go by Hawkeye."

"Hawkeye?" Pym said. "You mean the Archer?"

The boy raised an eyebrow, surprised clearly written on his face. "How do you know my father?"

Azari stood next to Pym, "Because our parents were Avengers too!" Pym said.

Before the boy could speak again, (They were in the Underground Railroad place) another person joined them. It was a young girl, with curly red hair that which down her back and she was tanned. She had a curvy body and she was maybe 13. She pushed some hair out of her face, and everyone found that she had these most beautiful chocolate brown eyes.

"Francis," The girl called. "What is going on here?"

Hawkeye aka Francis glared at the girl slightly and walked over to her. "Shut up Ella," Francis said.

Ella crossed her arms and rolled her eyes. "You didn't answer my question so I won't shut up."

Pym placed a hand on his mouth so he wouldn't laugh. Francis sent a worse glare his way and Pym held up his hands. Azari raised an eyebrow as he jumped towards them. "We're here to take down Ultron and get Tony back." Azari said.

Francis looked at Azari. "If Ultron has him, he's long gone."

Torunn's eyes fill with tears and she jumped into James' arms. Ella raised her own eyebrow. That name…that name…. She thought for a moment and then her eyes widen. "Tony…Stark?" She asked.

Azari nodded, "That's him."

Francis rolled his eyes. "Give up, he's dead. Ultron never keeps people alive."

Torunn whimpered still hugging and hugging in James' arms. "Say thee not right."

Francis shrugged, "I mean it beautiful. He's dead."

Pym became his small green glowing form. "Stop saying that! Tony can't be dead!"

James sighed as he looked at his friends….and his family. He knew it was his fault Tony was dead. Ella shook her head as she stepped forward. "Why do you guys care so much? So what if he's dead?"

"He's taken care of us for years." James said.

Azari went to Pym. James still held Torunn till she pulled away. Ella joined Francis' side. "Besides, who are you guys?" Francis asked.

"I'm Pym! My father was Ant Man, and my mother was the Wasp!" Pym said. "This is James, he's Black Widow and Captain America's son! That's Torunn, Thor and Sif's daughter! Lastly is Azari, Black Panther and Storm's son!"

James rolled his eyes. Azari looked down as did Torunn. "Pym, stop." James said.

Pym pouted, "Aww why?"

The glare answered his question. James turned to Francis and Ella. "Who are you two?"

"I'm Hawkeye's son, and the last Avenger. Or at least I thought I was." Francis said.

Ella rolled her eyes, "Till he met me. I'm Ella Potts."

James raised an eyebrow. "You're an Avenger?"

"Heck yes," Ella said. "I have my super suit."

Torunn, James, Azari and Pym share the same look. Ella rolled her eyes about to say something more, till Torunn spoke up. "We must move on. Even if Tony is dead, there is still a chance he is alive and he needs us to save him."

"Torunn's right," Azari said, "In her own odd little way."

Torunn sent him a glare.

Ella let out a laugh. "There is NO way you could save him even IF he's alive!"

James crossed his arms. "We still have to _try_. If we don't, he might die if he's alive. Ultron can't take Tony away from us. He might not be our father, but he was there when our parents weren't. He took care of us. He's done so much for us, it's the least we could do." James said.

"James is right!" Pym said.

Francis looked at them and slowly nodded. "So could you show us how to get to him?" Azari asked.

"I can," Francis said. "But after I show you the way, you're on your own."

"Deal,"

…_..Time Skip….._

The group went towards the hole which was the way up to the upper world. Francis stopped as he looked around, the others getting ready to go. "Thanks," James said as he looked to Francis as Torunn went with Azari to get up.

"No problem," Francis said, "Anything for a girl."

James had a grossed out look. "Dude, she's like my sister!"

"So she's free?" Francis asked, smirking.

"NO!" James said.

Pym was standing a little ways away, holding Vision's head. James went up. Pym passed Vision to an older woman. "Take care of him well we're gone!" Pym said.

Pym became a small green glow and went up into the sky to follow after the group.

Francis turned to walk away but the people gave him a look. "What?"

Ella stepped forward. "We can't let them go alone. That guy…Tony… we have to help."

"Why?" Francis asked. "He's an old guy…."

Ella rolled her eyes, "Francis please. When you wanted to go after Clint, I was there for you. I helped. They want to save their friend. Please."

He finally gave in.

…..

In the heat of it all, Ultron came and the Avengers minis stared up at their enemy, the person who killed their parents. Pym was still in his mini form, and Torunn had no weapon. They were really out numbered. James stood with his team.

"Really, all of us? Even James? But he has no powers!" Pym said.

Ultron did something, and saw everything about James. "James Rogers, son to Captain America, the strongest Avenger."

It hurt James to hear his father's name.

Ultron went in for attack, and before James could be hit (Even if he had his shield) something hit Ultron before he could attack James. Everyone looked and saw a person in a suit that was red and sliver. It was a girl because they could tell by the curves.

The armoured person, stood up, lasers ready to connect with Ultron. "WHOA!" Pym said shocked.

Then, an arrow went and blew Ultron up. Francis was there too.

Ultron wasn't taken down, and everyone gasped. The iron person glared, but no one could see since they had a mask on. Francis told his followers to go, and run because he didn't want them to get hurt. He was thankful he had them though, really thankful.

Azari made some lightning come to his hands, as he got ready to attack as well even though the Iron Avengers came forth. Pym looked around and went in for attack on Ultron. Torunn gulped, as she held onto Tony.

"What are we gonna do?!" Pym asked flying in his mini form.

James jumped an attack, "We run!"

So that's what they did, the iron person flying behind them.

Francis jumped down from this floor and soon, bolted. "Come on!" He called. His team followed then Azari, Pym, Torunn who was carrying Tony, and then James. The iron person shot a few more missiles at Ultron and the Iron Avengers so they got a clean get away.

Then, the iron person jumped down and quickly followed after.

"Find them." Ultron ordered.

The mini Avengers, Tony and the few people helping, they all made their way but Francis, Azari and James fall. They shout for help, and soon the Iron person grabbed onto them, Azari freaking out thinking it was one of Ultron's. Francis mumbled thanks to the person as they landed on the ground. Torunn was still holding onto Tony.

TIME SKIP

They went to this hide out as Tony told them about Ultron. "I created Ultron for a sign of peace." Tony began.

The iron person, stood near as they listened in. Tony looked over, eyeing the person. Pym looked over, "Who are you?"

The mask went down, and everyone gasped. It was Ella. Pym's mouth dropped open. Francis laughed, "Come on guys, its only Ella."

James crossed his arms. "But why is she wearing _Iron Man_'ssuit? That isn't right. Only Tony is Iron Man." Pym said.

Ella smirked as she walked over, still standing up as everyone else sat down. "We can chat after Tony tells us about Ultron." Ella said.

Tony sighed, but kept going, "Ultron was for law, and order. But it's programming because it grow, and it soon believed the only way for order was by controlling the world. That is when it turned on us."

Francis was playing with an arrow. "So that's why Ultron didn't kill you? Because you're it's daddy?"

Tony glared, at Francis. "My amour was damaged in the attack. Cap told me to get the kids to safety." He sighed, "I thought it was too late, and that Ultron had killed you. I didn't know that Barton had gotten away otherwise I would have taken you with me, Francis."

Pym laughed at the name.

Francis glared.

Tony kept going, "I raised you all like I hoped your parents would have. I owed it to them. Ultron was my fault."

Ella crossed her arms, kinda hurt. She took in a deep breath. "So you just left?"

"What do you mean?" Tony asked.

She took in another breath, "You left your own daughter?"

"Daughter…" Tony said. "I never had a daughter."

Francis looked at Ella. "Ella, calm down. Pep never told him, remember?"

James crossed his arms. "What are _you _talking about?"

Ella sighed, "I guess I should tell you my story since everyone is coming clean. It started 7 months before I was born…"

FLASH BACK! (Ella's P.O.V)

_My mother was Pepper Potts, and she lived with Tony Stark. She was just starting to really believe everything was great. She became pregnant and the only person who knew other than her doctor was Natasha Rogers, Steve's wife. She was going to tell Tony one night when Ultron started to turn, and she ran for her life. She broke everything off with Tony, believing if she didn't have any ties with the Avengers, Ultron wouldn't hurt her or her baby. _

_She was three months pregnant when she left, and she was heartbroken. She really did love my father – Tony Stark. But he could never know, but I always did hope he'd come back for me and my mom. _

_7 months later, my mother gave birth to me. Everything was perfect for once, till I turned about 5. At 5 years old, I started to believe for some odd reason, that Clint was my father. He had saved me, and helped my mother a lot. I saw Francis as a brother, Clint a father and that my mother would fall in love with Clint and we'd live happily ever after. _

_That went on till I was at least 9 years old, and then Ultron got Clint, killing the only father figure I had. My mother and Clint had been together, looking after both Francis and I, but I could see it in her eyes that she didn't really love Clint. _

_At 9 years old, I began to grow apart from my family, and started to work alone in a lab most of the time. My mother had to say if I didn't go out, to eat and help Francis that she would ground me. It burned but it got me out of the lab for awhile – at least. Finally, at 11 years old, I had made my own Iron suit because the world needed a hero, and it felt right. _

_My mother cried, at this point and later on, was trying to get food for our people when Ultron found her, and killed her. He knew she had been once apart of Tony Stark's life and that ended her. _

_Francis was the only person left that I had and I couldn't lose him. _

_One day, only 4 months ago, I found a letter from my mother…written to Tony Stark but never sent. I read it and found out, that I wasn't Clint Barton's daughter but the long lost Stark. I could never look at Francis the same, and I grew apart. The only tie I had left from my mother was this Tony Stark. She said in the letter, that if she were to die, that I, Ella _Stark _should go to live with Tony or Clint Barton should take care of me. This was dated when I was about 3 years old. _

_It also read that if my mother were to run into Tony, or Tony were to read the letter, it was that she chose Clint, and not him. That is the only thing I have left of Pepper Potts – going to be Barton. _

_That is my life story, and now I am Iron Maiden. _

END OF FLASH BACK

Tony's mouth was hanging open because he had heard nothing from Pepper for almost 14 years. He couldn't think that the only woman he loved kept something so huge from him. He had a daughter. She was 13, and she was smarter than even him, and she was fighting with a past that would murder any child. She never had a father, and it broke his heart.

Ella took in a deep breath once again, to keep herself from crying. "So there you have it. I'm Ella, and are you happy?"

He shook his head, "But…why?"

"My mother knew you weren't ready to take care of a kid, Tony." Ella said. "She knew you were still trying to get used to the idea of not banging every woman that asked. She knew you weren't ready for that because you can barley take care of yourself."

That hurt. His own _kid _just called him by his name.

"Here," Ella said passing him a worn piece of paper. "She would have wanted you to have it."

He slowly opened it, and found a letter was there. The letter broke his heart…..

_Tony, _

_I know I left without a second thought or even a word but I want you to know something… You're a father. I know what you're thinking, and you're most likely think I'm lying but I'm not. I had your baby, and she's 3 years old. I left because everything was falling apart. She is a Stark, trust me.  
I wish you could meet her, but after Ultron took over…no one has heard anything from you and I guess you're dead. I just wish you could get this letter and forgive me. Ella, she's beautiful and she looks just like me…but she has your eyes.  
Clint helps me every day, and in return I help him. His son, Francis, isn't dead Tony. He's alive and very well. Ella thinks Clint is her father, and I can't say he isn't because what would I tell her? That her real father is dead? No, I can't. She would never ever understand.  
If you EVER get this letter, and I am gone, please, please, please take care of our daughter.  
I also need to tell you something else, Tony. I did love you, and I always will, but I need to love Clint. He's always gonna be there for me and Ella, where you cannot. You're gone, and Clint's there for us. Tony, I love you so much….it's nuts. But I love Clint more. I need to…  
Good bye Tony…._

_Pepper P. _

The kids left Tony there to mourn because the only woman he truly loved, dead. She was gone, and she chose to love Clint Barton.

He couldn't blame her though, he was gone and he left her, _pregnant_, he knew he'd leave him too. Ella said that Pepper and Clint were going to get married, what happened? A thought then hit. Oh yes, Clint was killed. No wonder Ella was upset with him as well, he let Pepper leave him and then she lost her own father. The father figure in her life was KILLED. Where was he? Taking care of other people's kids. Then, she lost her mother a few years later. It just wasn't fair.

Tony was about to say something more, but Ella held up her hand. "You'll never be my father, Tony. But don't worry. I'll still have you to thank, for being the reason why I don't have a real father." Ella said. "You made Ultron. Ultron killed Clint. Clint was my father."

That burned Tony's already broken heart. "He's never coming back—"

"Because of you!" Ella snapped.

Without another word, Ella let her mask come down and then she was gone.

*The Cave*

Tony, Torunn, Pym, Azari, James, Francis, Betty, Ella, and the Vision's head, all went to the caves out in the middle of nowhere. They were all going to see Bruce Banner aka the Hulk, the monster who the children (other than Ella) had only heard of. They all thought it was strange, and odd that Betty kept telling them to be careful.

If Ultron had left the Hulk alone this long, was he really THAT bad?

Ella knew better. She followed after the group as they looked for Bruce.

When Bruce found them, and Tony called him, he turned and his eyes widen. "You must leave!"

Tony started, "Bruce—"

"You must leave! Now!" Bruce said. "He'll hurt you!"

Betty stepped forward, "No need to worry Bruce."

"Betty?" Bruce asked softly, looking into his old lover's eyes.

She smiled, "Yes it is me. How are you Bruce?"

The two join hands as they smile at each other, longingly. Francis raised an eyebrow, "Eww old person love."

Ella hit his arm. "Shut up."

Francis rubbed his arm as he grumbled. Bruce didn't pay any attention to either. He was too busy looking into Betty's eyes. The group stood there, and Tony got Bruce to believe they came by to just say hi.

Still, Bruce was uneasy. What if he hurt them? "You should go," Bruce said.

"Don't you remember me?" Tony asked.

Bruce narrowed his eyes. "Oh yes I remember you Stark,"

They continue to bicker. So the kids go to sit outside, and talk about a plan. "The Hulk was the strongest! We have to get him to help!" James said.

Ella shook her head. "Trust me, he won't help you. Ever."

"We have to at least try!" Pym said.

And they get everything ready…..getting Ultron to come….

***The Battle***

Ella was scared, but she wouldn't let that show. She was a Stark after all, and she didn't want to give her father a reason to be displeased of her. Sure, she hated him for making Ultron and Ultron killed Pepper, her mother. _I will always hate Ultron for what he has done. _Ella thought. _I miss you mum. _She thought of her mother, sweet kind hearted Pepper.

"I will avenge you!" Ella said.

"Who are you talking to?" Ella whipped around to find James standing there and her heart fluttered.

She crossed her arms. "What does it matter to _you _who I'm talking to?"

"You look sad," James said. "So who are you gonna avenge?"

Ella looked down as she sighed. "You'll think it's silly but….my mother. I will avenge my mother – and my father, Clint."

"But Clint wasn't—"

"He was more of a father than Tony ever was!" Ella snapped. He looked hurt. "Sorry…"

James just waved his hand. "I understand,"

"You do?"

"My parents were both killed," James said. "Tony raised me."

_So he was ready for a child? _Ella thought. _But if he was….why did mum keep me away from him?_

"I'm sorry to hear that." Ella said. "If there was something I could do—"

James smiled. "There is! Help me fight for the people who have their parents, who need to know their parents or loved ones didn't die for _nothing_!"

Her heart skipped a beat as she smiled slightly. "And how should we do that, Mr. Rogers?"

"We fight," James said. "We kill Ultron."

She smirked. "Count me in!"

~xXx~

James, Azari, Pym, Francis and Ella went to hot wire the ship so Ultron would come. They never would have thought that their plan would go so wrong….

"What have you done?!" Tony shouted.

"Avenging my mother," Ella said, "And Clint."

"Count me in," Francis said.

"I'm avenging my parents." James said.

"Ditto!" said both Pym and Azari.

Tony looked around at the children and he felt like his heart was breaking. Then, "I will avenge thy!" It was Torunn.

"But this might _kill you_!" Tony said, very worried for the kids.

Francis crossed his arms, narrowing his eyes. "You don't think we can't handle Ultron? We have Iron Maiden on our sides, a _god_, someone who can shot lightning, a guy who can grow way large or small, me, and someone who is Captain America."

Ella stepped forward, "And, we have the Hulk."

Tony stared at his daughter for a moment. She had her own iron suit which kinda surprised him. "And we have the Hulk." Francis repeated.

Pym grinned as he clapped. "What could stop us?"

~xXx~

The battle went on, causing them to fight their parents. Ella zoomed towards Black Widow, though she knew that she wasn't her mom. She shot a blast of energy at the suit. Pym was against Ant Man. Azari was against Black Partner. Francis was against Hawkeye (which made Ella feel sad and broken, seeing her "dad"). James was against Captain America. Torunn was against Thor.

Tony had been attacked and thrown against the cliff. "TONY!" everyone shouted.

Ella had a flash of a thought, it was her mom. Her mother loved Tony and Tony was her father, "TONY!" She shouted at the top of her lungs, and her eyes widen. Ultron looked over at Iron Maiden and then smirked, going towards her.

Francis seen this, and shot an arrow at him. "ELLA LOOK OUT!" He shouted.

She just got out of the way and she panted, looking over at her "brother". "Thanks." She murmured.

Francis nodded towards her, and then was yet again on the move.

The battle went on, it was hard but they made it through! Finally, the Hulk showed up and ended the robots and mainly, Ultron. "He won't hurt us," Ella said as Pym got behind her. Hulk turned, narrowing his eyes at James.

"He'll repair himself." Tony said sighing.

Ella's eyes widen, before she grabbed it. She nodded to her family, and then she was going up to the sky. Their mouths drop. "ELLA!" James shouted, staring at her.

James didn't know that he actually had a slight crush on the girl. Francis however, did notice. Ella was going to die.

Tony was super sad, he was losing his daughter….and he barely knew her.

Torunn stared with large eyes, and she wished that she could help in some way.

Ella threw Ultron's body somewhere out into space, and then her suit froze. She closed her eyes and started falling down to earth as she took her last breath. _I'll be seeing you soon…mother… _She thought weakly. Her body fell back to earth, her eyes closed and she felt at peace. _Tony's safe mom…he'll never get hurt. _

As her body came falling down from the sky, Hulk jumped up and grabbed the body, pulling her close as they fell to earth. She lay still in his arms as he pushed it away. Francis ran to his sister and his eyes were wide. "Ella? Ella come on sis, open your eyes!"

She stayed still. Tony ran up next and his eyes were filling of tears. "Come on Ella, I just got to find out I have a daughter, you're the only thing I have of Pepper left! Please, I need you!" He begged her paling body. "Ella?"

Francis buried his face into her hair. "Come on Ella, I need you…. You're my favorite sister…and you're the only freak here that I can trust…"

Pym, Azari, Torunn and James walked over towards them with fear in their eyes. Hulk and Betty were already long gone. "Will she be okay?" Pym asked. Azari pulled him into his arms and covered his eyes. They all had taken out the parent bots and they now were watching for Ella to open her eyes.

"It'll be okay," Azari promised.

"Are you sure?" Pym asked.

He nodded.

Francis looked up at the group with such sad eyes. "She's the last of my family… Dad died— Pep did too…. All I got left is Ella and she's…"

He left the sentence with a sad sigh. Francis had ripped the cover of the Iron Maiden suit off and her pale face was there. Slowly, her eyes flutter open weakly. "Y-yah can' sh-shake me s-so easily…" Ella muttered softly, hoarsely.

Francis laughed and hugged her close, "Never do that again! Ya hear me!?"

She nodded.

Tony's eyes widen at the sight of his daughter alive. "Ella?"

She looked over at Tony before pushing herself into his arms, "Dad!"

Tears formed in his eyes all over again. "You just called me dad…."

"I-I seen mom…" Ella said quietly, her voice weak. "She told me to forgive you…that you need a Potts to lead you…."

"But aren't you a Stark?" Tony pointed out.

Ella smiled, "I'm also Potts too, ya know…"

"Just like your mom…" Tony muttered as they held each other. Everything would be okay.

**Okay review please! This is just the whole….. movie thing. I think I will write some one-shots for this as well, get to know Ella a little more. I might do some scenes from when she was a little girl and Pep was apart of her life. Okay? I might also do a scene where she is grown up and the whole James/OC comes in, Kay? Well review please! **


End file.
